The present invention is directed to a push-push type latching switch suitable for use in an automobile or for other applications. The invention utilizes a sliding contact carrier having a cam surface in combination with a rotating cam and a displaceable cam actuator operated by a push button.
The prior art devices have utilized various ratchet mechanisms for controlling actuation of a switch means utilizing a push-push type operation. These devices typically operate a pair of contacts directly from the ratchet mechanism to control either turning the device on or off.
The herein device provides a compact and efficient device wherein a cam is rotated in response to a cam actuator. The rotating cam contacts a cam surface attached to a sliding contact carrier such that a whole series of contacts may be slid between various positions in response to the various camming actions. In this manner, the appropriate electrical connections can be made via the sliding contact carrier. Additionally, the cam actuator may be appropriately sized such that it is held in place oy the contact carrier to promote relative sliding motion between the two.
The basic latching switch as disclosed herein may be combined in pairs with a cross cancelling mechanism as is disclosed in the cross referenced patent application entitled "Modular Push Type Latching and Cross Cancelling Switches" referred to above.
The present switch is designed and is made particularly suitable for modular applications. The cam may be rotated either clockwise or in a counterclockwise direction. The sliding contact carriers may be placed adjacent to each other. Additionally, it may be seen that an interference tab is provided for obtaining a cross cancelling function when desired and when appropriate contact carriers are located in adjacent positions.